SOY LA NÚMERO 15: LA NOE DE LOS 7 PECADOS
by Yu3la
Summary: Porque de momento a otro te has vuelto indispensable para mí, y sabes perfectamente que desde siempre me ha encantado llorar. Un pasado que me prohibí recordar vuelve a ser retomado 2 siglos después. CAP 3 UP!
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola a todos, aquí como novata os vengo a traer una fic sacado de mi desquiciada cabecita ¬¬... como sea, como ya sabrán la historia es mía pero D. GRAY MAN NO... TT**

**Eso le pertenece a nuestra maquiavé... digo cofcof la linda de Katsura Hoshino ^^...**

Al principio no parecerá para nada Yullen (la parejita que a todos nos saca uno que otro nosebleed *¬*) pero conforme vaya pasando la historia, los nuevos y absurdos personajes y demás, pues lo entenderán mejor, ¬¬ eso creo... (cofcof lo bueno se hace siempre esperar- agita una lata)

**En fin, pasen y lean ^^**

**PRÓLOGO**

Año 1830

Cuartel de La Orden Oscura

Rama Estadounidense

"_Existen cosas que con solo tocarlas nos hace incapaces de respirar…_

_Pero que con el paso de los años, terminas soportando el dolor _

_Porque aprendiste que vivir como un monstruo era la única forma divertida de morir_

_En una guerra santa a la que te obligaron formar parte"_

_**Aquí SECTOR #8…hemos registrado cada celda y pasillo como nos ha sido designado, el experimento número 15… sigue en persecución. Esperamos, orden de evacuación. REPITO… el experimento número 15 sigue en perse... **_(interferencia) _**Esperamos…**_

Esta fue la última señal emitida en lo que ahora es la penumbrosa y semidestruida Sala de Operaciones de la Rama. La gran masacre había dejado innumerables pérdidas humanas tanto del equipo de búsqueda como de los científicos a cargo del proyectosecreto:_ segundos exorcistas_. La organización Cuervo declaró al experimento 15 como "A M E N A Z A M O R T A L H A C I A E L V A T I C A N O", por lo que pese a las insistentes súplicas de los pocos sobrevivientes humanos: "_Por Dios, es apenas una niña"_, la orden ya había sido ejecutada.

"_Esa niña como ustedes la llaman, ni siquiera es humana. Además, estoy convencido que tiene más años de existencia que la suma de todos nosotros juntos. Es un monstruo repudiado por Dios, por lo tanto, como secretario al mando, ejercemos el pleno de derecho a destruir todo aquello que atente con nuestra supervivencia"_ fue la inescrupulosa justificación que el Líder de la familia Laverrier dictó, como un acto compasivo y misericordioso para evitar que se produjesen más bajas en su equipo.

-_…Maldición_, fue la única respuesta del Líder de la Rama Estadounidense Edward, quien apretaba sus puños al grado de lastimarlos y empezar a brotar sangre de ellos, por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por aquella _niña_ en apariencia.

Ya suficiente tenía con el incidente de Alma, asesinado por Yu Kanda, el último apóstol producto del proyecto de segundos exorcistas, y que en este momento se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas, encadenado de pies a cabeza en la más fría mazmorra de la Orden, como para evitar que ocurriese otro disturbio más. "_Pero en qué demonios pensaban los del Cuervo, al entrenar a esos niños como simples marionetas del Vaticano_", es lo se cuestionaba Edward mentalmente, en su intento por entender dichos procedimientos brutales. Empezaba a sentir asco y odio a sí mismo y hacia aquel Dios a quien consideraba como un ente hipócrita, por permitir que tales atrocidades se produjeran.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron sorpresivamente cortados al escucharse fuertes disparos desde las afueras de la Orden Oscura.

_Al parecer la hemos encontrado_, se burlaba con sorna el secretario.

La fuerte lluvia se había convertido en una devastadora tempestad, apenas y podía disuadir en donde se encontraba parada. Escapar de aquel lugar fue lo más difícil que había hecho desde que llegó, o al menos eso pensaba hasta hacer contacto con el exterior. Se había acostumbrado tanto a aquella oscuridad que día tras día le impidiera respirar con normalidad, que el cambio brusco de ambiente la alterara por completo. No solo le comenzaba a fastidiar la hediondez de la sangre que no era suya, sino que su vista poco a poco se nublaba al grado de no ver nada.

Apenas atinaba a escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración y la torpeza de sus pies descalzos al chocar contra algún charco de agua, debía darse prisa porque aquellos _hombres de insignia rara_ más temprano que tarde, darían con su rastro. Habían pasado horas quizás, no las calculó. Lo que sí sabía es que estaba sola, desprotegida y con una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho al punto de querer salirse de su interior.

Inocencia..., ¿qué era la inocencia?

Es lo que se preguntaba mentalmente al observar en sus manos el pequeño frasco que contenía una materia oscura con dicho nombre, una luz tan cálida y aterradora a la vez, que ocasionó que sus pupilas de extraño color dorado, se llenarán de aquel liquido transparente y salado al punto de quedar completamente secas.

Le dolía tanto _llorar_ sin siquiera saber el por qué.

-Flash Back - RECUERDOS _1_ _¿Por qué apestaba tanto a sangre?_

Despierten ya… susurro bajito… por favor, prometo portaré bien yo... solo no quiero volver a estar sola…

Cada vez que trato de hablar, aquel dolor en mi garganta aparece de nuevo ¿me habré quedado sin voz por tanto gritar?... Pero, ¿por qué no se levantan? Con tantas máquinas que han fabricado y… _Esos niños_… ¿por qué no utilizan su capacidad de sanar así como ellos? Trató de alzar el timbre de su voz, lo más que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, sin embargo el silencio era más estruendoso que su propia y casi insonora voz.

Ni siquiera me escuchan, yo… he tratado de levantarlos, incluso me he aprendido algunos de sus nombres, río para sí, pero ninguno me responde.

Oye… ¿por qué una mocosa como tú sigue con vida?

Tú eres…, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Eres aquel niño de nombre Yuu... y tu compañero… Alma…,se recordó mentalmente, él dónde..

Tsk! Eso no te interesa mocosa. Le escupe mordazmente mientras que suspira hastiado de la situación y el nauseabundo hedor de la sangre no suya. Será mejor que te alejes de mí o terminarás muerta al igual que ellos.

Ellos están… dice con horror mientras que sus ojos poco a poco se llenan de un líquido transparente y salado. Lágrimas así es como las llaman.

Eres muy lenta para darte cuenta. Si te hace feliz, murieron rápidamente así que no llores, la gente llorica como tú me enferma.

Pero ellos…tú me dijiste que, le señala temblorosamente.

Yo no los maté, la interrumpe mientras que con una parsimonia no muy característica de él, va observando el pasillo, esperando encontrar alguna salida o escondite que lo ayude a escapar de ese infierno de lugar. Deja de llorar de una puta vez y mueve tu trasero quieres, ESTORBAS.

Yo...lo siento, dice entre dientes mientras con sus manos estruja con fuerza aquella bata de hospital mientras va quitándose del camino de él para no _estorbar_.

… Oye, ¿dónde conduce ese ducto? Su vista se dirigió a un ducto de aire que no había sido destruido tras el brutal ataque.

A la sala de entrenamientos…eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Le responde con una máscara más parecida a una sonrisa como si confesara una nueva travesura que había cometido.

Cabreemos los dos entonces, cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

Ambos no se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras platicaban, varios de los "no- muertos" se habían levantado y asestado con varios amuletos en ambos niños.

Imposible… susurra bajito para sí, mientras veía horrorizada la escena que tenía enfrente, aquel niño, ese que le miraba con algo semejante a odio retenido, se había expuesto al abrazarla evitando de esta forma el ataque que iba dirigido hacia ella. Solo porque quería ¿Protegerla? Él quería…

"CUERVO". trató de incorporarse de aquel golpe, luego de escupir ese líquido asqueroso y nauseabundo de su boca.

Sus manos, pies, todo su cuerpo está… dice al salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba.

¡NO TE ACERQUES!

Ehh?...Pero ellos están…, niega mientras mueve su cabeza frenéticamente, tú aún no te has sanado completamente y…

Estaré bien, solo aléjate… escupe cabreado de tanto parloteo mientras que con una mano le entrega un frasco de cristal que contenía _materia oscura_.

Brilla, abre bien sus ojos,…¿Qué es?

Tsk! No me jodas con eso ahora... Solo vete y esconde la inocencia. No dejes que ellos te vean con ella, ¿entendido?

Era la primera vez que alguien demostraba cierta seguridad y tranquilidad para con ella, un monstruo según los superiores. Un monstruo porque no era humana. Acaso la culpaban de ser diferente a los humanos. Y ahora, ese niño de la nada la trataba como una, acaso él piensa que era uno de ellos_._ Eso casi era una luz para una vida miserable y llena de oscuridad. Quería estar con él, sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo esa forma de verla, con esos ojos negros como la noche, anhelantes por descubrir algo desconocido para ella, de escuchar bajito su respiración entrecortada por el cansancio, era una sensación tan agradable y conocida a la vez ¿cómo era eso posible?.

Aún así, le era un estorbo, ella solo era un maldito estorbo si se quedaba.

Sí… responde con algo de duda al respecto, mientras retrocede unos cuantos pasos, da media vuelta y se marcha corriendo hacia aquel ducto.

Con que eras _tú_… tsk! más te vale no morir esta vez- sonríe…

Tan atenta estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de unos extraños que la señalaban con un sinnúmero de armas en sus manos, como si se tratara del más cotizado y amenazador terrorista del siglo. La pequeña ni siquiera se inmutó de la posición en la que se encontraba. Sentada, con el flequillo desarreglado que tapaba sus pequeños ojos, las mejillas con un leve rubor mojadas por tanto llorar; y abrazada a sus pequeñas piernas como si tratara de esconder algo preciado. Exactamente, aun mantenía aquel frasco consigo como si buscase dentro del él, una pequeña y vaga esperanza que le permitiese seguir con vida, si bien lo único que deseaba su cuerpo y alma en estos momentos era la trágica y "_agradable_" muerte que le esperaba.

_Perdóname hermano, no pude encontrar a esa persona_… fue el último susurro que salió de sus amoratados labios, mientras una minúscula sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la menor. "_¿Desde cuándo aprendí a sonreír?… ohh es verdad, fuiste tú quien me enseñó"_

Era lo que en su mente se decía a sí misma como una forma de aminorar el dolor de muerte que aun no llegaba. Cual ráfaga de luz, empezó a recordar la extraña sombra de su hermano, un "_traidor _"…así le llamaban, más sin embargo nunca se lo reprochó. Para ella, era su hermano y punto. Aquella persona a la que únicamente miraba con admirable vehemencia porque ¿lo amaba… y él a ella, cierto? Le encantaba la forma en cómo sus labios se juntaban formando una sonrisa "_sincera_" quién sabe... lo único que sabía era que le fascinaba porque era dedicada solo para ella. Era egoísta, y vaya que le encantaba serlo, Egoísta por no compartir su amor por nadie quien no fuera su hermano.

Tan absorta estaba en aquellos hermosos recuerdos, que la idea de morir no le pareció tan desagradable al final. Segundos después, el estruendo de las balas comenzó a inundar el lugar. La luz de la_ inocencia_ fue el último resplandor que vio sus ahora dilatadas pupilas.

**Su review es mi sueldo, no lo olviden ^^... si yo sé es lo que todo el mundo dice, pero no me resistí a usar también la dichosa frase jojoj**

**En el próximo capítulo, nuevos personajes aparecen... para hacer la historia no se ustedes verán cómo definen aquello n_n**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. RECUÉRDAME

**Hola otra vez.. bueno como ya saben D GRAY MAN gracias a dios no me pertenece, esto se lo dejo**** a nuestra nada sacadora de lágrimas TT... digo cofcof la linda de Katsura Hoshino ^^...** Así que preparen sus pop corn y snacks preferidos que esto va para largo muahahahaha...

**Capítulo 1: RECUÉRDAME**

**(10 años después)**

Amanecía lo que comúnmente se decía _un_ _día normal para la Orden Oscura_, hasta que toda esa parsimonia fue botada al caño gracias a un severo grito por parte del mayor de los exorcistas jóvenes, que por demás decirlo ya andaba deambulando cabreado entre el tumulto de gente inepta que no decía más que idioteces a su paso. Acaso ni siquiera en la hora en que se disponía a _bendecir _y comer sus alimentos a base de soba y tempura, tendría un minuto de paz en aquel _manicomio_ de lugar.

_**YUU CHAN esto... YUU CHAN aquello… **_maldito conejo suicida que no le dejaba comer tranquilo.

Estaba decidido, ese día comería una ración extra grande de _conejo asado_ para la cena. Así no solo compensaría sus deseos homicidas hacia el baka usagi, sino que solucionaría la molesta queja del estúpido moyashi sobre lo que debía o no comer: _"¿Acaso no te cansas de comer tanta soba… señor soba?", _maldita voz melosa que le llenaba la cabeza de sandeces, masculló entre dientes.

Mientras maquinaba la desquiciada y violenta masacre (¿_cómo matar un baka usagi sin ensuciarse las manos en menos de 10 segundos?)_ la voz de Reever (segundo al mando del departamento científico, luego del trastornado supervisor chino Komui Lee y sus intentos múltiples por "_aminorar los trabajos de la sección_" a través de sus incontables Komurines catastróficos) lo distrajo de sus pensamientos homicidas.

Komui, te asignó a otra misión. Quiere que vayas urgentemente a su oficina.

Tsk! - Fue la respuesta monótona del exorcista japonés.

**En el Laboratorio del maniático supervisor:**

…._QUE MI LINDA Y PRECIOSA LENALEE QUEEEEEEÉ!_

Fue el pequeño y sorpresivo grito del supervisor chino, quién minutos atrás yacía profundamente dormido tras la gran pila de documentos sin firmar, y que gracias al comentario oportuno de Reever sobre el futuro embarazo de su hermanita, hizo que se levantará y tirará el café cargado de su jarrón preferido de conejo (_regalo de la supuesta y ahora futura mamá, embarazada de un pulpo incierto_) a la cara del exorcista japonés que por más decirlo, aspiraba una enorme y densa aura maligna a su alrededor, como para mejorarle la perspectiva del _maravilloso_ día que le esperaba y que para su desgracia, apenas iniciaba.

Tras aquel denso escenario que se había formado, más bien el samurái había creado por tanta ira reprimida, el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta tras abrirse abruptamente fue lo que calmó la "linda parsimonia" del lugar, al parecer el estúpido del moyashi y el perro faldero de Link lo acompañaría para dicha misión, acaso aquel Dios por quien le obligaron luchar como exorcista le odiaba tanto por el hecho de no ser cristiano, debería ser una gilipolles si era esa la única razón.

KANDA!- La voz molesta del supervisor chino fue quien lo hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba.

Los he traído aquí - cambiando su ridículo tono de voz por algo más serio – porque según informes de la central estadounidense, el supervisor Laverrier quiere que ustedes dos vayan directamente hacia allá. Al parecer han encontrado fuertes indicios de inocencia provenientes del siglo XXI, por lo que…

Tsk! espero que esto no sea otro jueguito enfermo tuyo, estúpido supervisor.-más era una orden que una pregunta inocente nada argumentada, véase el sarcasmo. Así que a sabiendas del ridículo espectáculo improvisado que se vendría, decide torcer el ceño cerrando por inercia sus ojos.

¿Jueguito enfermo? – pregunta un tanto resentido ante tal absurdo e hiriente comentario, como osa, aquel samurái con complejo de Lucifer, insinuar que sus muy útiles e ingeniosos inventos son jueguitos enfermos; entiéndase la lastre de Komurines que se chanta este sujeto más el tiempo que se lleva en construirlos, en vez de firmar la pila de documentos que el pobre de Reever siempre gustoso le obliga a tener presente.

Sobre las incongruencias que estás diciendo Komui.- responde hastiado de lidiar con un loco científico con complejo de hermana.- ¿A qué te refieres con que hay inocencia en...

No lo sé, Kanda-kun.- interrumpe recobrando la postura y la seriedad de la situación que había perdido por sus estupideces de niño ofendido.- Es el único reporte que me han entregado. Por alguna razón, los informantes del Vaticano me han imposibilitado de exigir de más información hasta nueva orden.

Como sea, sea cual fuere la misión, estoy en plena capacidad de hacerlo _solo _así que...- no fue esta en ese momento, en que se pensó seriamente en agredirse a sí mismo por haber cometido el error de abrir sus ojos, es que era evidente el patético cambio de ambiente que se había producido en toda la sala y del cómo aquella cara inexpresiva de Komui pasa a convertirse en una réplica casi graciosa de corderito mutilado, por lo que analizando la causa pérdida...- Aunque si tanto joden los de la central en cargármelas con el moyashi, vale pero... ¿su perro faldero nos tiene que acompañar también?- Señalando no sin la más debida repulsión, al ayudante del secretario que se encontraba tratando de mantener su compostura desde lejos, tras haber recibido el semejante y rutinario insulto por parte del azabache exorcista.

Komui…- la voz melosa del menor de los exorcistas fue el que dio por terminado aquel juego enfermizo de miradas asesinas que tanto Link como Kanda estaban lidiando.

Dime, Allen-kun.

El secretario…- se corrige - ¿ellos, aun siguen desconfiando de mí?

Me temó que sí.- responde el chino con un deje de tristeza.

… Moyashi baka - susurra bajito el exorcista japonés.

Es ALLEN, BAKANDA!- responde enojado por el conocido mote que tanto odiaba.

Una enorme y marcada gota de agua fue lo que apareció en la cabeza de los demás, a quienes se sumaba la dorada bolita hija de puta, como nombraba cariñosamente Kanda al gólem del estúpido mártir del moyashi y el mujeriego de su tutor.

Al parecer, será una noche muy larga.- dice casi en un suspiro cansado Komui.

**AÑO 2010**

**CLARION HOTEL & SUITES SELBY, **

**TORONTO, Canadá**

**Toilette damas**

¿Ellen, ocurre algo?

No es nada, contestó con una sonrisa tenue y amigable.

¿cuándo piensas dejar de hacer esa mueca? Estoy harta de tus sonrisas falsas- le dijo con un semblante preocupado y triste.

Lo siento.- dijo en susurro, cabizbaja.

¡YA SALGAN LAS DOS DEL BAÑO, MALDITA SEA…ESTOY QUE ME CONGELO EL CULO POR EL FRIO DE A _VERGA_ QUE HACE AQUÍ!

Ya salimos…- responde Ellen, no sin antes borrar de su mente, el dichoso insulto que se había vuelto costumbre en su excéntrica amiga. Estaba segura de que si es que existía una próxima vez, tendría que volver a pedir disculpas a la gerente por las palabrotas nada agradables de su amiga.

¿No piensas decirme, verdad?

Carol va a destruir la puerta si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí- cambió de tema, mientras que con sus manos y espalda trataba de sostener la puerta antes de que se desplome por tanto empujón y patadas de afuera.

¡MIERDA CAROL, ¿TE PUEDES ESPERAR?

Ohh sí tengo todo el puto tiempo del mundo. Pero, sabes… porque no mejor se lo vas diciendo a mi estómago y a la perra temperatura de acá que no entienden, quieres.- responde con sarcasmo.

Aún sigue enojada con lo de su pelo.- dice Ellen a Anita, su amiga de años.

… con tanto tinte raro que se echa encima, no creo una inocente broma en el químico de su crema de tratamiento le haya afectado tanto.

¡TE ESCUCHÉ, SENOS DE SILICONA!

Al parecer, si le ha afectado un poquito.- ríe bajito.

….

¿No se te ocurrió otro ringtone para tu bb que _ese_ precisamente?

Vale, vale... tampoco es tan tétrico y macabro que digamos- subrayándolo lo _tétrico_ que parecía haber sido grabado violentamente en su rostro.

Deja de hacer esa cara por favor…

¿Ehh, qué cara?- volviendo a la normalidad.

Olvídalo.

Ohh, pero si a la pequeña Anita, senos de silicona, le asusta el ringtone _ONE MISSED CALL, versión japonés._

Pero mira quién lo dice, moja pantalones.

¡QUE FUE PORQUE SE ME REGÓ LA SODA, MALDITA SEA!

¡QUIERES PELEA!

¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!

Aun no entiendo cómo es que resulte ser amiga de este par- suspira dramáticamente - … Hola?

ELLEN-CHAN…

¿Ma-mi?, quien más sino ella para llamarme por séptima vez en el día- se recordó mentalmente - y apenas son las 10 de la mañana - otro suspiro dramático…

Te dije que llamarás, ¿Qué pasó?

Te llamé hace media hora ¿qué quieres?

¿Ehh?- revisando la lista de llamadas perdidas - pero si no tengo registrado tu número…

Fue del celular de una amiga, me he quedado sin _saldo._

Con razón no te contesté jajaj…

Hurra, ¿bueno y a qué me has llamado?

Ahh... si, si ¿qué era?

…- definitivamente le encanta jugar a probar mi paciencia.

Ohh cierto, Weasley me llamó preocupado por ti, Ellen-chan

… Weasley? y por qué estarí...

Me dijo que no contestabas ninguna de sus llamadas, así que pensó que tal vez habías cambiado de número.

Pero qué buena excusa, como no se me ocurrió antes.

No seas mala Ellen-chan, se ve que él...

Hasta cuándo el _chan_ con el nombre, ya cumplí los veinte años.

Una madre puede llamar a su hija como le plazca…

¿… algo más?

Sí… ¿Ellen-chan cuándo podré conocer a mi yerno?

P-pero que tonterías dices, mamá.- juraría que si hubiese estado tomando o comiendo algo, hubiera muerto por asfixia , y claro que dejaría responsable, con creces de paso, a su querida madre por la inocente y homicida pregunta.

Ehh… a una madre no se le esconde ese tipo de cosas. Además, si tanto evades al lindo Weasley, es porque ya encontraste a alguien- sus ojos se iluminaron como luciérnagas en verano.

M-mamá… - alzó un poco el tono de su voz.

Está bien, está bien. Algún día lo conoceré.- Por alguna extraña razón algo se quebró desde la otra línea.

… y así fue como colgó.

3 rocas nada amigables aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Ellen, claramente tenían inscrito: "_Madre loca desesperada por casar a su hija con el primer imbécil que se le cruce"_

**RYERSON, University**

**Faculty of Communication & Design**

¿Te has enterado?- decía una joven de ensortijado pelo rubio y flequillo, mientras veía el cielo tornar de naranja rojizo a un tono más azulado, desde uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

…- alguien suspira desanimada mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la base del ventanal.- Al parecer esta noche también será fría como las anteriores, cómo detesto estos cambios de clima.

¿Por qué te cuesta tanto escuchar a los demás? Eres una... – alza el tono de su voz al darse cuenta que para su amiga solo era un adorno más que decoraba el lugar, que para esas horas era inhóspito.

¿Qué hora será?- suspira su acompañante mientras unas cuantas venitas nada saludables comenzaban por aparecer en la sien de la rubia. Al parecer le encantaba joderle la existencia.

Sobre qué…- responde desanimada.- ¿el hecho de que te falta cerebro para que califiques como mujer de verdad? Si era eso, ya lo sabía.- rió bajito mientras se vuelve a acomodar, al parecer aquella posición le daba una especie de tortícolis a su cuello.

Ignoraré por esta vez tu comentario. En fin,- volviendo al asunto- me he enterado de que vienen nuevos alumnos a nuestra Facultad, al parecer son extranjeros y son traídos del Vaticano, ¿puedes creerlo? Deben ser unos tipos con bastante dinero y extremadamente guapos, además de seducibles.- un marco de flores adornaban su concepto de seducibles a…

Hurra… - responde la azabache de pelo corto con sarcasmo. Si eso era lo que tenías que decirme, solo te diré que esas personas no se fijan en chicas con complejo de señora buscando marido que la mantenga, como cierta personita que conozco- entiéndase la indirecta- . Así que será mejor que aterrices a tu idea descabellada por ser la _mejor amiga de no sé qué celebridad_, dijo mientras trataba de imitar una ridícula voz en colación a la que según su punto de vista se apropia más a la de su amiga- eso no funcionará.

Oh vaya, sigues siendo tan aburrida como siempre. Continúa así y terminarás siendo una vieja solterona con problemas existenciales.

Como si me importará eso ahora. Prefiero leer un buen libro, que andar perdiendo el tiempo en chicos. Eso te lo dejo a ti, que al parecer solo te falta sacar un PH, ya que es lo único para lo que _sí_ – recalcando el sí- eres eficiente.

Vaya, tomaré eso como un cumplido de tu parte… Oh, Ellen! – agita su mano efusivamente saludando de manera cantarina a su otra amiga.

… Hola chicas. – si esa de allí soy yo, ¿que quién soy? pues solo digamos que una estudiante modelo de diseño al que todo el mundo tacha como _nerd_, aunque no lo parezca en apariencia. Eso del estereotipo de nerd con anteojos y fachas ridículas pues no va muy de la mano conmigo. Y sí… es algo que no puedo evitar, eso de ser la mejor en todo se me ha hecho una muy insana costumbre, y como no llamarlo así, si la vez anterior en que estuvimos en período de _casos_, casi y no salgo viva por el jaleo de tensión y malas noches patrocinadas por Redbull y Coca Cola. Sí lo sé, muy mala combinación, pero que se le puede hacer.- encogiéndose de hombros-

¿Qué como soy? Pues digamos que soy la más alta de la clase, tampoco soy gigante, pero supero en estatura a algunas conocidas que de por sí considero altas. Mis ojos de color azul marino por alguna extraña razón son un tanto _rasgados_, se supone que por genética debería hacer heredado algún patrón de semejanza con mis padres pero más parezco adoptada que hija de sangre. Y no me estoy quejando de mis ojos, ya que el hecho de tengan rasgos orientales es lo que más me agrada de ellos. Soy de contextura delgada, ni muy voluptuosa pero tampoco plana, mi pelo es de color azabache, es largo, ensortijado en las puntas, flequillo recto, piel nívea y…

Ellen, ¿te has enterado?- haciendo salir del trance a la joven, que por alguna extraña razón había entrado a un mundo incierto.

Oh vaya, ya comenzó otra vez- susurro monótona su acompañante, mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cara hasta ejercer cierta presión con dos de sus dedos a su sien.

¿Qué es aquello que debo de enterarme, Yuri?- definitivamente no debí preguntar, pensó, al observar como un ligero brillo amenazaba por salirse de los ojos de la rubia. Una excusa más para decidirse en cambiar de_ amigas _o de_ universidad.._.No, definitivamente lo primero.

Una monada de chicos extranjeros ingresarán al instituto. Al parecer, son procedentes de familias ricas aliadas con el Vaticano.

¿Del Vaticano?…- pregunta un tanto insegura de haber escuchado bien.- Vaya, eso no es algo muy común que…

…ELLEN! ¿Estás bien?

_la gente llorica como tú me enferma_

_Latidos_, ¿por qué esa sensación de nuevo?- se pregunta mentalmente, mientras trataba de incorporarse del suelo, tratando de regular su respiración que por alguna razón sádica estaba a punto de estrujarle los pulmones y provocarle un paro respiratorio, era raro que de un momento a otro se desmayara de esa manera, tan brusca y…- Oh demonios, si llegase a enterar de esto la desquiciada de su madre, estoy segura que lo usaría de chantaje para tomar esas odiosas pastillitas…Es un hecho, soy adoptada. - otro suspiro dramático.

ELLEN!

Eh?… Lo siento, creo que me ha dado un pequeño mareo.- lo dice como si fuera lo más normal.

¿Ellen, ha estado teniendo mareos? Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios… No me digas que- percatándose de la supuesta _situación_ de su amiga. ¡SERÉ TÍA!- grita entusiasmada.

… 1 minuto de silencio, por favor…

Deja de decir idioteces, Yuri. Ellen no es de esas que se embarazan a la primera, y si fuera así, ¿quién sería el padre del pequeño/a? Del aire no creo…- un aura depresiva cae sobre la supuesta víctima del _aire_.

¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! – menciona exasperada.

Bueno tampoco es para que grites. De todos modos, lo que me preocupa realmente es el tremendo susto que nos diste, solo hace falta que veas tu cara… está tan pálida que...- decidió no comentar más gracias a la carita cómica que había puesto su amiga- Erm, ¿quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?

No- asiente con la cabeza- Creo que esto se debe a la jornada del trabajo de medio tiempo que conseguí para esta semana, eso y… los ensayos tortuosos de kendo con aquel profesor de mala leche- esto último lo dijo con una especie de furia en sus ojos.- Últimamente no he podido dormir bien- sonríe débilmente mientras que su cara poco a poco va tornándose a una réplica exacta de un zombi.

Nada de eso, Ellen-chan, tú más que nadie debería descansar. Eso de no dormir crea arrugas en la piel… No quisiera que esa carita linda se desperdicie - dice casi en un berrinche forzado.

No creo que a Ellen le interesen tus "_sabios_" e inservibles consejos, Yuri.

Yo solo lo hago por su bien, así que deja de meterte complejo de _mátenme por favor, mi vida apesta._

Desearía que repitieras eso, engendro del…

Con mucho…Shh! Alguien viene para acá. Rápido escóndete.

Pero que tonterías estás… Oye, suéltame! Acaso no vez que tu maldita saña por romperme el brazo hará que Ellen vuelva a marear…- una silueta grabada muy parecida a la de su nombrada amiga se presentó a lado de ella- Un momento, ¿dónde demonios está Ellen?- 3 gotas de sudor aparecieron en ambas cabecitas, eso y una pequeña ráfaga de viento que amenazaba por levantar sus faldas - ELLEN…!

**POR OTRA PARTE, A TRES PASILLOS DE DÓNDE SE SUPONEN QUE ESTABAN SUS…NAA OLVÍDENLO ¬¬**

Pero, ¿en dónde se metieron estas dos? – se pregunta mientras aligeraba un poco el paso, empezando a mirar por los costados en busca de sus ahora dos desaparecidas compañeras, estaba tan concentrada en buscarlas que nunca se fijó en el camino que tenía enfrente, hasta que por lógica o simple coincidencia tenía que tropezar con algo o más bien _alguien_- me descuido unos cuantos segundos y...

Ouch... Discúlpame- el estruendo de varias cosas caerse simultáneamente hacen que por inercia se arrodille a recogerlos- no quise caer tus …

No te preocupes, son solo unos libros que saque de…- su único ojo color esmeralda hizo contacto con los azabaches de aquella joven simpática que lo había hecho tropezar.

Tu ojo…- carraspeó un poco tratando de disimular su reacción al verlo- Supongo que eres uno de los del primer semestre ¿verdad?- dice al no reconocerlo mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus manos buscando del suelo algún que otro libro perdido, no era una forma común para entablar una conversación, pero ni modo.

¿Primer semestre?- responde con algo de duda- Ah pues sí, creo. – responde mientras sacude su ropa y…

Mi nombre es Lavi... Lavi Bookman. Encantado de conocerle, señorita.

**Reviews siempre serán bienvenidos.. las cartas bombas al departamento científico, por favor... Reever-san estará gustoso en atenderlos jojojo**


	3. PULSERA

**RECUERDOS: PULSERA**

_**Y si te dijera que con esta pulsera, encontrarías aquello que tanto buscas, ¿me la arrancarías del brazo?**_

_**Si te quitara esa pulsera, estarías muerta mocosa.**_

_**Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces? **_

…

_Por momento pensó que estaba de broma, pero no. La mocosa le hablaba en serio. Suspiró hastiado al momento en que rascaba su cabeza. Sabía que la situación le hastiaba pero no tanto como para empezar a exasperarse. Aunque en parte era su culpa, sí, su culpa por contarle aquellos enfermizos sueños que tenía, aquellos por los que se despertaba más malhumorado que de costumbre. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué justamente a ella se los contaba. Quizás sea porque la pequeña idiota aparte de inútil, sufría de amnesia para "ciertas cosas", así que de aquí a unos cuantos días, se olvidaría de todo y asunto terminado... Maldita mocosa, desde que la conoció, le crispaba los nervios__**.**_

_**¿Tanto anhelas morir aquí?- **__ni siquiera entendía el porqué de aquella pregunta, solo debía gritarle que se largara y lo dejara solo. No era tan difícil, solo una puta palabra que se quedó atorada en su garganta._

_**¿Acaso tú no?- **__le responde con otra pregunta. Luego le mira y decide asentir, era lo justo, él había preguntado primero._

_**Yo… - **__desviando su mirada, por alguna razón no la quería ver.__**- No puedo morir aquí aunque quisiera.**_

_**ohh…-agacho la cabeza-…Ya veo. – **__en un descuido de él, la pequeña aprovecha en colocarle la dichosa pulsera plateada en su mano izquierda._

_Ante tal acción, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y cruzó una mirada llena de rencor contra ella, mientras que con la misma mano en donde ahora traía puesta aquella pulsera, sujetaba fuertemente la de ella, le importaba una mierda si le dañaba, al fin y al cabo ella se lo buscó__**- Si piensas que con darme esta hojalata conseguirás que sea bueno contigo, te equivocas. No me compares con aquel llorica (refiriéndose a Alma Karma) ni mucho menos con los de los de la central.**_

_**Lo sé…Pero, aun siento que tú la necesitas más que yo- **__le interrumpió con aquella vomitiva sonrisa tan de ella. Demonios, no había nada, ni una pequeña pizca de dolor en su rostro, aquello le frustraba demasiado._

_Mientras que esa sonrisa nunca le fue correspondida, maldita sea odiaba que le sonrían de esa manera tan farsa e hipócrita. Al parecer la tenía jodido con todo el mundo, todos esos malditos hipócritas que solo le sonreían para hacerle sentir mejor… para mejorarle la perspectiva de __**encierro de por vida**__ en un lugar que solo apestaba a sangre y destrucción…con un carajo, jamás les daría ese gusto._

_**¿Por qué haces esto?**__- le pregunta, incluso ya no ejercía presión en aquella suave mano, dejándola completamente libre._

_No quiso responder, la muy idiota creyó conveniente ocultar su rostro y callarse, luego de que fue ella quien inició todo aquel fiasco de teatrito, lo único que hacía era sobar su muñeca. Esa acción le hiso desesperarse aún más si era aquello posible, nunca creyó tener tantos impulsos asesinos contra aquella cría como en aquel momento. Era definitivo, la muy masoquista se lo buscó ¿por quién mierda se piensa que está tratando?__**- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ESTO?- **__se levanta ya de por sí cabreado. __**NO CREAS CONOCERME… A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENGA, LA DESTRUIRÉ. O ¿ACASO PENSASTE QUE LA CONSERVARÍA? Por última vez, no soy igual que ellos, yo… yo ni siquiera soy…- **__sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, pero muy diferente del contacto visual anterior, ya no había ternura en su mirada, todo aquel rastro empalagoso se había ido a la basura…_

_**No importa.- **__le interrumpe. Algo en ella cambió, lo supo al verla directamente a los ojos, Unos hermosos ojos dorados ¿qué demonios, desde cuando eran dorados?__**- De todos modos...- **__le observa mientras que con una parsimonia no muy de aquella chiquilla, se levanta. Sus ojos temblaban, sabía que quería llorar pero lo supo disimular bastante bien__** - ESA PULSERA ES TUYA… SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO YUU **_

…_**SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO…**_

¡KANDA YUU! - la voz autoritaria del inspector hiso que se despierte, malhumorado como siempre. Ni siquiera supo cómo rayos es que se había quedado dormido en aquel molestoso asiento de tren ¿Cuántas horas habrán pasado ya?, la verdad no importaba... Había decidido no darle importancia a un asunto tan trivial como ese, ya que el solo hecho de perder el tiempo meditándolo dolería.- Recoge tus cosas, en 10 minutos nos vamos.

Tsk.- respondió sin dejar de observar su mano, al parecer aquella pulsera había adquirido un _brillo especial_ durante todo el viaje. Una imperceptible sonrisa formó su rostro. Sonrió al pensar un detalle tan estúpido y débil como ese.

* * *

Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman. Encantado. – aún mantenía su mano suspendida en el aire, esperando de ella un ¿saludo?, algún que otro ¿manotón, tal vez?, ¿tira y afloja?, ¿dame esos cinco, hermana?... Oh vaya, quizás para este tiempo, los saludos ya no se dan con un apretón de manos, es más, seriamente estoy considerando que esta señal la pudo haber tomado como una ofensa. ¡Oh demonios, el viejo panda tenía razón, debí haber comprado ese libro!

SPOT **TELEVISIVO DEL PROGRAMA DE LAS 6**

Música ridícula de fondo para portavoces excéntricos de televisión, se abren cortinas y el sonido de los aplausos del "público" se hace presente.

_Muy buenas tardes, amigs televidentes… Si usted es una de esas personas del pasado que por circunstancias anecdóticas de la vida ha llegado a nuestros tiempos sin conocer absolutamente NADA. No se preocupe que para eso a nosotros nos pagan jajaja… Llega a__XXXXX__(aun no me conceden los derechos de "la dichosa burla de sociedad" para publicarla XD), la salvación a su problema ¿circunstancial? El libro escrito por uno de los sabios más grandes de la historia y que para su alegría no es Confucio, ese chino japonés que inventó la confusión, NO SEÑOR… Llega a nuestras perchas el libro que Usted, señor camarógrafo hágame una vista __**panorámica **__del libro por favor, ha esperado y aquí está: "Todo lo que Usted debe conocer sobre el siglo XXI, si es un viajero que ha ¿viajado? En la mismísima máquina del tiempo y que según este contrato no podemos decir que es de la NASA" Ohh vaya, ya lo dije jajaja…cof,cof…MAQUILLAJE, POR FAVOR!...(_cierre de cortinas_)_ Oferta exclusiva solo por televisión LLAME YA! Nuestras líneas están abiertas precisamente para atenderlo a la duodécima llamada…ADVERTENCIA: este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5 segundos. Para el servicio técnico personalizado de su televisión llámenos y gustosos iremos a su domicilio a destruir la evidencia muajajaja"

FIN DEL **SPOT TELEVISIVO.**

¿…me pregunto si la estupidez es contagiosa?- meditó al observar como el semblante de aquel tipo había cambiado a uno más ¿dramático?, es más hasta se podría pintar un cuadro con eso- Mucho gusto, joven Bookman.- respondió esbozando una sonrisa junto con el ahora prohibido apretón de manos.

…- volviendo del trance autoimpuesto, recordó que tras el espectáculo gratuito que estaba dando, se le olvidó preguntar su nombre- Solo _Lavi, _tú eres_…_

…Ellen – le interrumpe al saber por dónde iba la oración del pelirrojo.

_**ELLEN-CHAN ~**_.- su único ojo se iluminó, incluso el ambiente se había tornado de un rosa pastel vomitivo y lleno de ¿"_flores y conejitos_"?

Otro idiota con la manía de poner el "_chan" _a mi nombre.- pensó un tanto divertida, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la expresión del pelirrojo y al escenario _Blanca Nieves y los sietes enanitos _que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Escenario que se vio destruido abruptamente tras escucharse unos cuantos pasos apresurados con dirección a ¿_ella_?

"_Ellen-chan"-_ la menor de sus amigas respondió mientras la estrujaba cariñosamente.- ¿Por qué nos dejaste solitas ehh? Ellen-_chan_ es muy mala con nosotras.- resaltando la palabra _mala._- escapándote de tus amigas que se preocupan tanto por ti y…

¿Escapar? pensó la otra que había sido forzada de un brazo en acompañarla. Pero si fue ella quien creó toda esa paranoia de arrastrarla 3 pasillos atrás por la estupidez de que alguien venía siguiéndolas…un momento.

Tan ensimismadas estaban por comprender cómo demonios es que Ellen-chan resistía aquel tortuoso abrazo, pasando del color verde a verde azulado, y cómo la _estranguladora _de su amiga le hacía parallorar y hablar al mismo tiempo, que se olvidaron del sujeto, ese que miraba la escena _asustado_, y que se encontraba muy cerca de su amiga.- Oh vaya, es _guapo_.- fue el pensamiento general de ambas chicas.

Con que él es el _padre_.- concluyeron al unisolo, sonriendo cual cómplices ante el mayor descubrimiento _insólito _de sus vidas_, _pues una luz, no pregunten cómo y de dónde salió, iluminó ambos rostros ahora rozagantes, tras recordar que su querida amiga tiene o tenía una _fobia especial_ hacia los chicos _guapos_, y justamente estaba parada cerca de uno, demasiado cerca de ese ser AA (_alienígenamente atractivo_).

¿_Pa-dre_?- aunque solo fue un susurro, respondieron también al unisolo, dudando del hecho de haber escuchado bien… Sí, por desgracia, demasiado bien para el gusto de uno de ellos, o más bien de _una_, que ya para ese entonces se imaginaba un interrogatorio, uno de esas escenas tan cliché del cine negro, en una sala completamente oscura, un escritorio a punto de ser devorado por termitas y una luz cegadora blanca sostenida por uno de los dos hombres corpulentos de saco negro y gafas oscuras que la acompañaban, amenazándola con una serie de inentendibles preguntas y preguntas y… Vaya, en ese momento juró a sí misma no volver a ver esas películas.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas… dos putas horas desperdiciadas, esperando a que el jodido inspector bueno para nada se dignara en aparecer. No era como si realmente le hubiese pasado algo, era claro que sabía cómo defenderse, y tampoco es que estuviese preocupado. Pero el tener al idiota del moyashi como acompañante, preguntándole cosas tan triviales como ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? O ¿y si resulta que se perdió o _te equivocaste_ de estación y este no era el lugar de encuentro?, le jodía de sobremanera. En primer lugar, Kanda Yuu jamás se equivocaba, esta era la jodida estación y punto. Y segundo, era claro que le importaba una mierda el bienestar del perro faldero, la mascota de 24 horas era el imbécil no él.- era la quinta vez del día en que suspiraba pesadamente, mientras seguía erguido, cruzado de brazos apoyado a un muro cercano. Ya ni siquiera sabía que inventarse para que el enano le dejase de fastidiar, pues al idiota se le había cruzado la genial idea de hacerle conversación.

…Kanda, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Link nos dijo que le espe…

Me vale un culo lo que el bastardo ese haya dicho.- le respondió a espaldas del moyashi mientras caminaba con la claro intención de largarse.

Pero….

¡PERO NADA!- se detuvo y giró un poco el rostro observándole por el rabillo del ojo- Si tanto te agrada la idea de hacerle de _esposa_, es problema tuyo. Yo me largo.-y siguió caminando.

I-IDIOTA- le gritó desde su posición con un rojo tan adorable esparcido en su rostro, un rojo lleno de furia y vergüenza ante las palabras del otro. ¡BAKANDA, ESPÉRAME!

* * *

Silencio sepulcral, ya habían pasado como dos horas del pequeño incidente y ningún rastro de ambos exorcistas. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y le produjera unas ganas inmensas por vomitar de ¿_arriba hacia abajo_?

Cazadores ineptos, la temporada de osos había acabado hace ya media semana y aun habían trampas por todo el lugar.- 2 horas de retraso para el reporte, eso más el retraso por llegar tarde a la comitiva de superiores en la Orden Asiática y la sanción mínima a recibir por hacer de conejillo de indias para los osos en vez de cumplir con sus obligaciones. **MALDICIÓN**- grito cabreado, algo raro de ver en aquel inspector de duras facciones, era la décima vez que trataba de liberarse de esa enredadera, pero la cosa esa estaba empecinada por enredarse más a cada movimiento que hacía. Sí que tenía mala suerte.

* * *

¿Escuchaste eso? Creo que alguien ha gritado… iré a…

Já… Es difícil dejar lo mártir, verdad moyashi.- le respondió con total seña de burla en su tono, hasta que se detuvo al fijar su vista al frente.

¡ES ALLEN, RETRASADO! Y no es eso, es solo que creí escuchar la voz de Link. Tal vez él…- le contestó ignorando el hecho de que Kanda seguía observando al frente.- ¿Qué tanto ves ehh? Le preguntó al acercarse unos cuantos paso de donde estaba el samurái.- Oh vaya, allá hay una extraña flor.- señaló.

¡NO LA TOQUES!

…- parpadeo extrañado por el comentario. Era obvio, ¿Desde cuándo a Bakanda le interesaban las flores?

¡LA FLOR, IDIOTA. NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR…!

Oye, imbécil ten cuidado te vas a ca-er…- suspiro llevándose una mano al rostro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó extendiéndole su mano. Pero el orgullo de no aceptar la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un moyashi, le ganó otra vez.

¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, YO SOLO QUISE…

No puedes quedarte callado cierto- le interrumpe todo empapado y con la mirada al suelo-… estoy bien solo aléjate.- y le esquiva.

¿Qué… sucede? -le pregunta aun desorientado de los cambios raros de humor que tenía su compañero.

_La pulsera_.- fue lo que dijo el samurái o al menos eso le pareció al albino cuando este movió sus labios. Gracias a su tutor, Allen había aprendido el don de extorsionar a sus cobradores gracias a la lectura de labios, un trabajo digno para sobrevivir. Era eso o morir de hambre. -la he perdido- lo último si lo escuchó.

No la has perdido, idiota.- con la mano de su inocencia retiró del bolsillo de su pantalón, el objeto que el otro pensaba haber perdido. Alcance a agarrarla antes de que…

Auch. Eso dolió imbécil.- le reprochó mientras se sobaba la muñeca. Sabía que Kanda era un baka impulsivo por naturaleza pero haberle arranchado de esa manera la pulsera con la clara insinuación de querer compararlo con algún vil ladrón, era demasiado. - ¿Qué no te han enseñado a tener tacto, imbécil? Ya te dije que la atrapé antes de que a ti se te ocurriese la gran idea de hacer de payaso al cruzar así el lago…** -**Ahora sí se armaría Troya, era lo lógico. Cada vez en que Allen abría su boquita, el samurái preparaba un discurso de media hora de groserías ininterrumpidas, eso más las demostraciones afectuosas con mugen que para ese entonces estaba inutilizada, pero nada. Kanda seguía parado observando esa pulsera, con aquella obsesión que solo un niño tendría cuando le quitan su más preciado juguete.

¿Todo esto por una pulsera, Bakanda?-incluso hasta él mismo se extrañó de la pregunta, pero no importaba ya que era solo cuestión de segundos para que el otro explote y volviera a ser normal.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó el rostro del nipón. Desde que comenzó todo este circo de misión, apenas y cerraba los ojos y los sueños sin sentido aparecían. Todas las pocas horas de sueño que se forzaba por conciliar, se iban directamente al caño por la misma puta razón…Y ahora ¿_esto_? Si lo que vio resulta ser alguna jodida broma, ¿por qué mierda no se está _riendo_? …_Maldición, ¿quién era ella?_, no sabía ni su nombre y apenas recordaba algo de su cara, eso si es que se le puede atribuir la palabra _cara _a una imagen llena de manchas y cicatrices. Y ahora aparecía de la nada sonriendo, la _cosa esa_ le estaba sonriendo. Porque esa cosa era ella, de eso estaba seguro, se trataba de la misma mocosa de hace nueve años.

Así que se las desquitaría con el enano, ese que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba y que ahora estaba justamente a su lado, con esa cara de imbécil tan de él, esperando _algo.._. El idiota esperaba algo, lo supo al ver sus labios entreabiertos tratando de decirle alguna otra idiotez, seguramente.

¿_Lástima, preocupación o algún otro complejo de héroe trágico_? El rostro del moyashi era casi un poema.

Ngh…Suel…ta.- una voz ronca le hizo despertar.

Para sorpresa de él, se encontró estrujando el cuello del albino, mientras que este y la bolita hija de puta con complejo de mascota trataban inútilmente de hacerle zafar de su agarre en el aire. _Quería matarlo_. Romperlo hasta hacerle gemir de dolor por incitarle a pensar algo tan repulsivo como _aquello_.

Che.- suspiro pesadamente mientras le soltaba.

Cayó de sentón al suelo…Le escuchó toser mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Le observó con odio jurado, como el enano se retorcía de dolor y…_Deseo_…Nunca imaginó que podría a llegar a sentir algo tan sádico como eso, sádico porque era él quien lo sentía…pero que quede claro que Kanda Yuu no es ningún marica, ningún indicio de sentimiento vomitivo hacia el engendro, solo estaba en un periodo de prueba con su puta conciencia y debía desquitarse con alguien- No...- definitivamente no quiso pensar.-…También lo hice por esto – y sin más lo empujo bruscamente del pecho y le besó…Sí, luego se encargaría de insultarse a sí mismo por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, ahora solo se dejaría llevar y no pensar más.


	4. HERIDAS ABIERTAS

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

**HERIDAS ABIERTAS**

"_**Todo de él me provocaba asco**_…"

Sus uñas tratando de atravesar mis muslos, de dejarme marcas que solo aumentaban su morbo, esa respiración cada vez más errática y forzada al tiempo en que susurraba cosas repugnantes a mi oído y me embestía con más fuerza; esos ojos dorados que trataban de desnudarme con tan solo verme, de ver hasta qué punto aquel líquido salado que brotaba los míos provocaría en él otra forma sucia para satisfacerse sexualmente; y es que apenas y avanzo a alzarme el vestido, ese que tanto repudie porque parecía ser hecho solo para ese tipo de cosas, y que ahora tapaba algo de mis pechos pequeños, pechos que fueron besados, mordidos y succionados, para luego ir más abajo y con sus dedos dilatar mi entrada y romperme.

~_Eres una ramera, una simple puta recogida que sobrevivió para ser follada_~.

Esas palabras retumbaron violentamente en mi cabeza, recordar que precisamente quien las había pronunciado era el bastardo que estaba tocándome…Yo no soy una ramera, me dije entre sollozos, ni siquiera entendía realmente su significado, pero no lo era.

"_Cuando el conde sepa lo que hice es probable que deba matarlo…_

_Si muero, habrá gente mala que tratará de hacerte daño. _

_Sé fuerte pequeña"_

Yo no quería esto, _**nunca quise esto**_.

Sigues tan estrecha como pensé- él seguía allí mirándome con esos ojos… Maldición, como odiaba esos ojos. No quería verlo pero su mano agarrando fuertemente de mi mentón con la clara intensión de humillarme más, lo hacía imposible.

Por… favor…- no quería más, no quería que él se viniera dentro de mí, como tantas veces, no quería sentir esa cosa pegajosa dentro de mi cuerpo otra vez, ese líquido que hacía sentirme más sucia y…

Acaso, ¿quieres más?- sugirió con sorna- Relaah…jate hermanita o… ngh!... te dolerá más…

Yo no soy…-iba a reprochárselo, como se atrevía a decir que era su hermana. Él nunca se ganaría ese derecho, nunca lo reemplazaría. ESE NOA NUNCA REEMPLAZARÍA A SU HERMANO. Las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar, sabía que iba a terminar más temprano que tarde y para evitar que gritara, el sujeto mordió lascivamente su labio ya amoratado por besos anteriores.

Mmm… delicioso como siempre, número 15.- sonrió perversamente al tiempo en que salía de mí y besaba casi de manera sutil mi frente, un contraste para nada agradable. Ya ni siquiera sabía a qué atenerme con él.

"_Sé fuerte"- _y claro que quería serlo. No, más bien _**debía**_ de serlo…Pero ¿cómo? Como ser fuerte cuando la mezcla del cansancio, semen y el olor nauseabundo de tu propia sangre proveniente de la parte baja de tu anatomía hacían evidente tu debilidad. El mismo cansancio me obligó por inercia a hacerme un ovillo cerca del filo de la cama, una cama que había corrompido con la lujuria de aquel Noa,, y que ahora está parado observándome mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa y cerraba la puerta. Intenté no llorar más pero me era imposible, y no solo por el remordimiento y las ganas inmensas para hacerme daño por el asco que sentía de mí misma…_No_, era por algo mucho peor que eso. _PEOR _porque el muy malnacido me había violado en esa habitación, la habitación que pertenecía a mi querido y difunto hermano.

¡ELLEN-CHAN~, LEVÁNTATE DORMILONA QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

Ya había amanecido, lo supe por el ruido del tráfico de afuera y sobre el cómo alguien de cabellera pelirroja se había colado a mi cama tratando de despertarme o más bien de aventarme contra el piso por tanta sacudida. Me dolía la cabeza, hace tiempo que no me dolía tanto como esta vez. Sabía que había soñado algo, pero al diablo, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Quizás por el hecho de darme de golpetazos contra el suelo. Vamos, tampoco era tan tarde, o al menos eso parecía hasta ver el despertador. Esa cosa tiritaba…_8:40am_

**¡QUEEEEEEÉ, LA CLASE EMPIEZA EN 40 MINUTOS!- **abrí completamente los ojos al tiempo enque me levantaba para agarrar con ambas manos ese inútil despertador. Tan ensimismada estaba en comprender cómo rayos esa cosa no sonó cuando debía, que ignoré la cosita peluda que había estado cómodamente recostada sobre mí y que justo ahora estaba gruñéndome.

Mire hacia abajo y la vi, vaya que estaba enfadada y quien no si cuando estás a punto de alcanzar tu comida luego de una ardua jornada de persecución, tu ama te despierta de aquel hermoso sueño con olor a res y te lanza contra el piso por levantarse bruscamente de la cama.

Me arrodille a la altura de esta y le rasque la barbilla.- Kirara ¿por qué no me despertaste? Le pregunté resignada y con cascaditas en los ojos mientras que mi peluda amiga estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mis atenciones. Kirara es una loba siberiana de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, hace dos años que vive conmigo y sigue tan chiquita como la primera vez, era eso o yo estaba creciendo sin darme cuenta.- Y tú ¿qué se supone que haces en mi habitación?

…- el pelirrojo se señaló a sí mismo para comprobar que le hablaban a él.- erm…Toqué la puerta varias veces y como no respondiste, entré.

De todos modos, esta es mi habitación.- le respondí dejando a Kirara sobre la cama.

Lo sé, es de buen gusto.- me respondió al tiempo en que se dirigía donde estaba Kirara para acariciarla pero no contó con que esta le enseñara cariñosamente su hilera de dientes, por lo que no pude contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque creo que el verde puede compensar ese lado cerca de la vitrina.- acaso estaba de broma.

LARGO… GUAAU!

* * *

El enano la había visto también, lo supe al verle mirar ese punto con tanta vehemencia. Maldije internamente por actuar sin pensarlo, y le observé con asco. El cómo prestaba su mano tratando de levantarme por la caída tan estúpida que me había pegado y que por alguna extraña razón, estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez en que caía de esa manera tan ridícula; que había un imbécil, al que no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre, que estaba en la misma posición del moyashi, tratando de levantarme. Torcí el seño y maldije, estúpidas memorias dañadas.

Y luego de eso, lo más absurdo pasó. Cuando pensé que había perdido esa endemoniada pulsera, el enano la sacaba de su bolsillo alardeando su "gran hazaña". Era obvio que no le iba a darle las gracias, como una mierda, yo no tenía esa clase de tacto y esa pulsera solo me causaba uno que otro dolor de cabeza, y sin embargo la mantenía siempre conmigo porque era algo que me habían forzado por prometer. Ya sabía yo que debía haberla quemado a la primera oportunidad, pero era una promesa después de todo. Y luego él la había descubierto también, por lo que decidí arranchársela de la mano, haciéndome oído sordo cuando se quejó por lo rudo del acto.

Quería hacerle entender que con Kanda Yuu no se juega, pero el moyashi no hacía más que alardear su estupidez. Entonces entendí que también me estaba comportando igual que él, un imbécil que no piensa antes de actuar. Y es que ¿cómo demonios iría a saber que sus labios eran demasiado adictivos como para dejarlos de besar y morder?

Y deseaba seguir tocando más. Saber hasta qué punto el moyashi se dejaría hacer, porque el muy imbécil tampoco me la estaba poniendo difícil. Al principio me sorprendí un poco que luego de unos cuantos empujones, segundos después haya correspondido por completo mis besos, incluso dejo que mi lengua jugase con la suya, en una danza por saber quien dominaba a quien.

Y luego esto, el moyashi decidió por atraerme con sus manos para hacer del beso algo más profundo y apasionado. Estaba a punto de perder el control con ese enano, al decidirme por desabrochar su uniforme y _maldición_, fue entonces cuando le escuché gemir mi nombre entrecortadamente que me detuve abruptamente y le observé.

Estúpido moyashi.

* * *

"**LARGO!"**- y de un portazo le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Vale, tampoco era para que gritase, jeje- pensó divertido mientras frotaba su nariz.

Sabía que no era mucha casualidad que se chocará con ella la noche de ayer en el pasillo de la Universidad. Después de todo, el viejo panda sabía que aquella adolescente no era alguien común y corriente que digamos, y pese a que todo estaba argumentado en supuestos, habíamos decidido estudiarla cual si fuere libro, cada una de sus páginas.

Si resultaba ser lo que ambos pensaban, un centenar de disturbios vendrían irrevocablemente a su paso. Tanto la Orden como el Conde del Milenio, buscarían la manera de sacar provecho de esto ya sea matándola o convirtiéndola en exorcista. Así que como Bookman, debía cuidar de sus movimientos, de no abrir la boca hasta que las piezas de ajedrez estén completas y listas para ser jugadas.

Si pensó que fue difícil tramitar su estadía como nuevo estudiante de esa universidad. Nunca imaginó el infierno que fue convencerla por hacer de inquilino de su departamento con la excusa de que dormir en la biblioteca era un incordio a su cuello (_eso _más la opresión del viejo por hacerle leer cuantos números de libros cuanto fuere posible). Considerando también que era el único hombre de la casa, ya que dos chicas más convivían en ese departamento, al parecer, amigas de la infancia de Ellen_chan_; y que justo ahora estaban más dormidas que despiertas ignorantes de su existencia. Ya sabría luego a qué atenerse con ellas.

Lo que no se esperó fue que tras esperarla en el pasillo que conducía a la sala, uno de los tantos retratos que adornaba la cómoda distrajera su total atención.

Se trataba de Ellen-chan abrazando a un sujeto, o más bien al revés, ese sujeto la tenía fuertemente agarrad a él, cual si se tratara de una mascota. Quizás ni siquiera superaba los 20 años.

Cabello negro, largo y lacio, unos rasgos espeluznantemente conocidos por ser orientales, ojos celestes un tanto rasgados y vestido con unos de esos trajes negros y franjas azules que usan los surfistas, demasiado ceñido al cuerpo y completamente empapado. Ahora, si lo analizaba mejor y eliminaba lo del traje y el color de ojos de aquel tipo, parecería que estuviese dando una descripción casi apocalíptica de su querido amigo, compadre y compañero de misión _Yuu-chan_; porque solo en una dimensión completamente desconocida, el nipón estaría sonriendo de esa forma. Porque el tipo ese estaba sonriendo casi de la misma manera en que lo haría el moyashi_chan_. Argumento suficiente como para llamar a primeros auxilios porque estaba sufriendo los estragos de un primer infarto.

¿Qué demonios?

Primero, ese sujeto no era el samurái…Ya que era casi un suicidio pensar en alguna semejanza o coincidencia que diera con él.

Y segundo, mucho más importante. Será que acaso nunca le dijo, luego de tantos años que llevaba conociendo y atormentando al exorcista japonés , que tenía un clon o hermano gemelo con complejo de moyashi que vivía al otro lado del mundo y con una diferencia de tiempo casi imperceptible, nótese el sarcasmo, de DOS SIGLOS.

Otra vez se encontraba delirando...y estuvo al borde de un segundo infarto al leer la nota de atrás.

_2008, Recuerdo de nuestra última noche_

_De verano en la Isla del Caribe._

_Y pensar que estuve a punto de rozar tu piel ese día._

_La próxima vez, lo haré aunque de seguro recibiré una_

_De tus nada "salvajes golpizas". Pero no importa…_

_Eso de hacerte la difícil, siempre ha sido tu encanto_

_Y yo debo de ser un completo masoquista por escribir esto_

_Con amor, Weasley_

Ok, para la sanidad mental e integridad física del pelirrojo, la primera y parte de la segunda deducción se cumplió. Ahora solo faltaba un pequeñísimo gran detalle_ Descubrir quién rayos es ese tal Weasley. _

Oh vaya, al parecer la misión no será tan aburrida como parece jejeje.

**Uff!... termine este capítulo al fin… Tenía demasiadas dudas en mi cabecita con respecto a cada personaje… hasta que termino así. Jujuju, el conejito ya sabe de la existencia de un supuesto hermano gemelo de nuestro querido samurái… ¿Descubrirá quién es aquel sujeto llamado Weasley? ¿Qué pensará Lavi al enterarse de que se trata del **_**ex fiancé **_**de su nueva amiga y que por cierto, es un maldito multimillonario heredero de una de las más grandes firmas musicales **_**Apple Corp XD**_**? **

**What a night! jajaj**

**Por otra parte, lamento si deje con ansias de más al supuesto lime de estos dos pillos en otras palabras, del moyashi y Bakanda. Habrá muchas cosas por explicar luego de aquello, por lo que era necesario dejarlo hasta allí… (que mala soy) No se preocupen, que esto recién empieza XD**


	5. IMPERIOSA NECESIDAD

_**Capítulo 4 Imperiosa necesidad**_

"_Hay ciertas cosas que crecen_

_Detrás de voces ocultas de Laberintos,_

_Espacios confusos y oscuros,_

_de secretos cuadrados y oblicuos_

_(1)_

_~With the light ou__t_

_It's a little less dangerous_

_Even with a stranger_

_Nothing gets painless_

_Don't be afraid_

_(afraid)~_

Era una noche demasiado turbia para comenzar el mes de Agosto. Sin embargo, la incesante lluvia con su apertura magistral de relámpagos y truenos, fue incapaz de silenciar el sonido de la puerta trasera del coche, que tras haber sido abierta y cerrada con absoluta violencia, fue lo suficientemente audible para que ellos, los que esperaban resguardados del frío, asomasen entre juegos de escondidas al tan _humilde_ ventanal que decoraba una de las tantas salas del lugar.

_Hay otras demasiadas malditas para ser violadas,_

_Arpías que por contraste, son fabricadas a viva voz_

_Una plaga atractiva a los vientos y oídos_

_del más fuerte y sabio manipulador_

~Maybe tonight

We can forget about it all

It could be just like

_Heaven_~

Y así, en absoluto silencio, las personas que habitaban la mansión principal admiraron al extraño joven que empapado de pies a cabeza daba su acto de aparición. Un extraño que era bien recibido por el viejo mayordomo del lugar, 45 años impartidos en devoción a sus habidos dotes estudiados, en su grandilocuencia como acomodador de abrigos negros de fibra animal.

El solitario sonido constante de su señor, que a ritmo de pasos fuertes de taco bajo acompasaba su odiosa y frívola personalidad, fue interrumpido por dos de las valientes o quizás estúpidas mucamas. Ellas trataban de dar compañía en el sonido de rebote de dichos pasos, pero fallando miserablemente en recibir su atención.

- Joven Ian, ha recibido la noticia?

- Los Sres Conners, ellos…

_Si elegimos tu verdad,_

_la persona que hemos fabricado para ti_

_con tanto orgullo_

~Do you live,

Do you die,

Do you bleed,

For the fantasy

Automatic

I imagine

I believe…~

Estúpidas, porque mientras hablaban lo que ya era bien sabido por todos, habían dejado aquel endemoniado televisor prendido en la sala anexa. Ni siquiera estaba en volumen alto, pero las noticias sensacionalistas son tan astutas que no necesitan ser escuchadas en altavoz para cumplir con su cometido. Maldecir y escupir la vida de quienes la oyen.

_Como sirenas que danzan_

_entre el delirio de los frágiles marineros_

_Para amarlos y devorarlos_

_en el más sádico festín de temporada._

"Y así, la lluvia de esta noche nos acompaña en lo que quizás sea el más trágico desenlace para el mundo de la música y los negocios. Lamentamos con sincero pesar, la enorme pérdida para una de las firmas musicales más grandes de estos tiempos. Hoy, sin lugar a dudas, será un día de luto para las 30 muertes registradas en el fatídico accidente de avión de la tarde de hoy. Un desastre que será bien recordado por todos...

_Si decido someterte al libre albedrío…_

- El joven Weasley aún no lo sabe…- apresuró a contestar una de las jóvenes criadas.

- Él ahora se encuentra en su habitación, será mejor que no los molestéis.- contestó con severidad el viejo mayordomo. Quien en su momento había dejado el saco empapado a manos de quien habló, para que haga su labor.

- Sin embargo.- Las noticias… él las escuchará en la mañana.- se escuchó decir- Lo sabrá inevitablemente y nadie… nadie mejor que Usted para decírselo, joven amo.

Pero el _amo_ había reído estruendosamente, callando a todos los presentes.

"…Que lamentable suceso, Sras. y Sres.

Solo nos queda por saber si el único y actual heredero de las más de 12 franquicias valoradas por 17.5 millones de dólares, será lo suficientemente competente para mantener la compañía de sus padres en la cima del negocio familiar. Esperamos que la tutela de su medio hermano, el hijo bastardo y tan famoso _talón de Aquiles_ de exuberante y prestigiosa familia, sea la adecuada para sobrellevar la enorme carga del pobre pequeño, huérfano de padres, que llevara las decisiones importantes de la compañía.

… Algo realmente interesante y coincidente si me permiten agregar…

Un oportuno cuento de hadas para cualquier empresario que se haga respetar. ¿O cómo lo llamarían ustedes, mis fieles espectadores… que de la noche a la mañana una gran fortuna sea puesta en bandeja de plata para el afamado, soltero y atractivo accionista, Ian _Conners_; el paquete completo para que cualquier _señorita de sociedad_ desee _humildemente _en aceptar.

- Insolente. Bien sabéis que te es prohibido hondar en asuntos que no os pertenecen.

- Pero Frederich.- quiso responderle, pero no pudo. Pasos fuertes se escucharon en eco por toda la sala.

- Srito. Ian, permítame acompañarlo.-interrumpió el mayordomo al verle subir las escaleras, pero no pudo cumplir su cometido cuando su querido amo cerró de un solo tirón el pasillo que conducía a aquel cuarto. Hoy más que nunca, Ian anhelaba estar solo.

Nuevamente, el sonido de ese aparato mortífero fue lo único que daño el enorme y horrible silencio del lugar.

- APÁGALO.

- "Y así...- La melodiosa voz continúo su relato.- en pocos días, todos los habitantes del reino oyeron hablar del valiente sastrecillo que capturó al gigante. De este modo, el sastrecillo ganó fama y fortuna, y vivió muy...

- Emilia

- … muy feliz". ¿Amo?...el Srito Weasley estaba a punto de…

Hermanita Emilia, no seas así.- interrumpe el menor, cuyas manitos estaban fuertemente agarradas al uniforme de la rubia, con el infantil capricho de seguir escuchándola.-Prometo dormirme esta vez, pero cuéntame otro más… - y entonces se dio cuenta de algo; el ambiente de su habitación había cambiado por la presencia de un extraño. Fue por eso que dejo de manipularla.- ¿Qué tanto ves, Hermanita Emilia?

_Por tu cruel posición, que entre juegos de lujuria_

_He creado para ti con tanto amor_

Y la dulce voz quedó apagada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los orbes del mayor de los hermanos. Tristeza, resentimiento, dolor o angustia. Otra vez, el impenetrable muro de ojos miel impedía que la muchacha de cabellos de oro leyera lo que pasaba por esos orbes celestes. Y entonces, Emilia lo supo. Supo que aquel joven de hermosas facciones no era el mismo con quien había charlado gustosamente en la mañana.

Un extraño que había llegado meses después del nacimiento del pequeño, dueño de aquella habitación de finísimos detalles azules.

- Hermanito Ian, ¿ocurre algo?

_¿Cuál de ambas verdades te gustaría ser, Ian, __la persona que calla o la que otorga?"_

_..._

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO TURÍSTICO

TORONTO, CANADÁ.

FAVOR ABORDAR INMEDIATAMENTE LA PUERTA 2-A,

EL VUELO CON DICHO DESTINO SALDRÁ EN 20 MINUTOS...PASAJEROS CON…

- Amo Weasley, es nuestro vuelo.

- mmm... 5 minutos más.- respondió con somnolencia. Así que el anciano carraspeó un poco. Luego de 15 años, estas cosas no cambiaban.

- AMO WEASLEY!- esta vez fue directo al oído.

Era notable, que había dado resultados satisfactorios.- Agh! No soy sordo Frederick. Maldición, ya ni siento mi cuello, ¿por cuánto he dormido?

- Casi dos horas mi Señor, por eso insistí en hacer este viaje en el jet privado del amo Ian. Puesto que su jet aún se encuentra en mantenimiento por.- ¿cómo llamar _aquello_ sin que sonase tan… "inapropiado"?.- el pequeño incidente de la semana pasada.-

- Sí, el mejor incidente querrás decir.- lo recordaba claramente. Era una de esas noches de tan sana diversión donde se coqueteaba de lo lindo alguna admiradora disponible en su momento. Su última noche de sexo y licor desenfrenado; porque solo era sexo lo que las conquistaba y dejaba tan satisfechas. Pero, ¿porque cada vez que se las metía, sentía que no eran ellas sino _esa persona_ la que gemía su nombre con total éxtasis?

"IDIOTA, ya conoces la respuesta de ello."- conciencia, como odiaba su voz.

Porque ese rostro era el de _ella_. Sin embargo tenía la maldita costumbre de cuestionarse los por qué. Sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver, nunca más probaría de esos labios rosados, ni pasaría noches enteras en la casa abandonada de sus padres, incitándola a pecar con sus cuerpos, a conocerse mutuamente luego de los jueguitos previos; pero al parecer, su puto cerebro no se resignaba en encontrar alguna posibilidad que diera por revertir esa maldición.

- Sabes viejo, es una lástima que Ian se encontrase discerniendo con su humor hormonal cuándo intente pedírselo prestado.- esta vez rio con fuerza al recordar la cara que le puso.

- ¡Amo Weasley!– Era de esperarse el gesto reprobatorio. La cara de su mayordomo simplemente valía mucho más que la de su _propio_ hermano en etapa de menstruación. Ahora parecía un tanto estreñido con ese ceño fruncido. Demonios, si que no tenía remedio. Pero no era su culpa, era su gen natural e inspirador el mofarse de la gente, una actitud que deberá cambiar cuando regrese. O tal vez no… es que es tan divertido.

...

Esta vez no hicieron parada alguna. Así que era poco lo que faltaba para llegar, un cambio de rumbo compensaría el dolor de pies acumulado desde que Link decidió aparecerse frente al idiota de Bakanda y yo, justo antes de que pasara lo que se supondría iría a-a… pa-pasar. Pero, ¿Qué exactamente pasó?

Ese samurái se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, incluso su abrigo ya estaba olvidado en alguna parte del suelo cuando le dio por querer destrozar los botones de este.

- "ESE MALNACIDO QUERÍA VIOLARLO"- gruñó de solo recordarlo. Así que se detuvo para analizar la situación. Al menos el uniforme estaba intacto. Cosa que agradecía mentalmente.

- Será que le haces un favor a la humanidad y mueves tu culo gordo del camino, moyashi marica.

Y ahora él era el marica.

- Per-dó-ne-me su excelencia. Me olvide de podar el suelo para que su honorable Hediondez pudiese pasar.

Y es que la llama estaba encendida, y un par de puños antes de empezar la noche no parecía mala idea. Más bien era una excelente, considerando que fue la única forma cercana para evitar hacerse cuestionamientos que solo le confundían, sin embargo a Link no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que presenciar riñas tan _infantiles, _según su percepción.

- WALKER ALLEN, KANDA YUU.- interrumpió en absoluto gesto reprobatorio.- Acaso les es tan difícil comportarse como exorcistas que son. Y usted.- refiriéndose al asiático.- Se supone que es un apóstol de Dios, así que modere su vocabulario.

- Anda a cagarte a la puta madre que te parió.

- KANDA!

- Che.

...

- ¿Averiguaste algo, Lulubell?

- El huevo de akuma ha vuelto a reaccionar luego de 9 años. Lo extraño, es que al parecer está buscando algo fuera de esta época. No despertará hasta que encuentre la _causa_ que tanto busca. Mi querido Akuma está deseoso por reunir a toda la familia. Me preguntó ¿qué pasará?.- sus grandes ojos anunciaban demencia.-Estoy ansioso por descubrir qué pasará cuando su deseo se cumpla.

- Conde, ¿qué quiere que haga con esos dos?- refiriéndose a los que se encontraban en la proyección.

- Dejaremos que se diviertan solo por esta vez. Si todo sale bien, la escoria de la Orden Oscura nos librará de todo el trabajo. Yuu Kanda, mi querida marioneta, ¿No estás feliz? Muy pronto tú y aquel dolor de cabeza encontrarán a _Lilith_, la traidora que les conducirá a su tumba jijijijijajaja.

* * *

**Por fin… muchos Hurra para mí -.-… Ok no ¬.¬**

**Los exámenes, horribles exámenes de la universidad. Aunque también está la pereza… oh sagrada pereza?... En fin, lamento la enorme tardanza. Espero que el capítulo lo compense aunque sea cortito pero suculento? Wtf**

**A Bakanda y al Moyashi les faltara un tantito más para encontrarse con el conejito adorable y la niña bipolar así que no se desesperen.**

**Y quien es Lilith? Ok pregunta obvia o quizás no… muajajaja.**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue. Por cierto, me he estado (cual psicópata noble a la causa xD) viendo los capítulos de No. 6. Ohhh adorablee yaoi no pretendido. Cada día me inspiras más. Quien no lo ha visto, 100% recomendable… se llevarán una sorpresa cuando conozcan a sus personajes megacrush kyaaaaa**

**The Fantasy, 30 seconds to mars**


End file.
